1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for providing user interface screen of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus encompasses a wide range of devices that outputs image data such as digital/analogue copier, printer, facsimile, scanner and multi function peripheral (MFP). Among these, the MFP operates to provide two or more functions including copying, printing, scanning, faxing or transmitting files.
The image forming apparatus may either have an embedded web server (EWS) or a web browser therein to communicate with the web server.
The embedded web browser of the image forming apparatus has an access to photos, animation, sound and video of the web server, and may search or output web pages including HTML (or XHTML), CSS (Cascading Style Sheet), JavaScript, Flash, photo, or video.
The image forming apparatus includes a display unit with respective user interface (UI) screens corresponding to the copying, printing, scanning, faxing, or file transmitting functions. For example, the display unit may include a UI screen corresponding to copying, a UI screen corresponding to scanning, or a UI screen corresponding to faxing, individually.
Further, the UI screen may typically be stored in the image forming apparatus. By way of example, the UI screen may be stored on HDD, ROM, or RAM.